Favoritism
by Bulecelup
Summary: Movieverse 2009! Di mata Sam, Bumblebee itu lebih dari anggota Autobots yang menjaga Bumi dari serangan The Fallen dan Megatron! Dia adalah mobil pertamanya yang sangat dia sayangi!


**Title: **Favoritism!

**Cast: **Sam Witwicky x Bumblebee

**Rate: **K+

**Genre: **Humor/Friendship

**Summary: **Movieverse 2009! Di mata Sam, Bumblebee itu lebih dari anggota Autobots yang menjaga Bumi dari serangan The Fallen dan Megatron! Dia adalah mobil pertamanya yang sangat dia sayangi!

**© Transformer/Beast War **belongs to Hasbro/Takara....also to Michael Bay.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

Di mata Sam, Bumblebee itu lebih dari anggota Autobots yang menjaga Bumi dari serangan The Fallen dan Megatron! Dia adalah mobil pertamanya yang sangat dia sayangi.

Sam membelinya dengan susah payah, dia harus mengumpulkan uang sebesar 2000 dolar dan memberikan 3 nilai A kepada ayahnya yang membantunya untuk membeli mobil.

Awalnya dia kira dia akan mendapatkan sebuah _Porsche _sebagai mobil pertamanya, karena ayahnya main masuk ke _showroom Porsche. _Namun ternyata Ayahnya Sam adalah orang yang doyan banget buat bercanda, mobil _Porsche _sama sekali tidak ada di dalam daftar 'mobil pertama' untuk Sam Witwicky.

Dan di sanalah dia menemukan Bumblebee abal (_yang saat itu masih menjadi Camaro abal yang cat nya ngelupas semua_) di sebuah tempat jual-mobil yang abal pula, Sam hampir saja memilih mobil reyot yang lebih parah lagi kalau saja Bumblebee tidak menggunakan gelombang _super sonic_ untuk menghancurkan semua mobil lain.

Dan Camaro abal berwarna kuning dengan _racing stripes _hitam telah resmi menjadi milik Sam Witwicky, saat itu dia belum tahu kalau mobil yang baru saja dia beli adalah....

Alien.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

"_Bee!!_ Masuk kedalam garasi, sekarang juga....!" Sam berteriak kepada Bumblebee yang sudah ber-_transform _menjadi _robotdroid, _ketika ada serangan mendadak dari alat-alat elektronik rumah yang terkena radiasi serpihan _the cube_.

_Vocal-Processor _milik Bumblebee yang mash rusak menghalangi _Autobots _itu untuk mengeluh dan membalas perkataan 'pemilik'nya. Ratchet sedang mengerjakan _vocal-processor _milik _Bee, _namun sepertinya belum rampung dia kerjakan.

Akhirnya Bumblebee masuk kedalam garasi ketika sirene mobil polisi dan pemadan kebakaran terdengar, Sam menyusul masuk kedalam garasi setelah berbincang sebentar dengan Mikaela, pacarnya.

"_Bee, _Maafkan aku, tindakanmu tadi memang benar... uhm...menghancurkan sebagian rumahku." Sam bukanlah orang yang pandai untuk berbicara, Apalagi berbicara kepada mobilnya sendiri yang sangat perasa.

Bumblebee meraung kencang, mungkin dia merasa di salahkan oleh Sam karena dia menembak rumahnya.

"_Bee, _kau tahu aku tak dapat membawamu pergi ke Universitas, mereka tak membolehkan para mahasiswa untuk membawa mobil..." Sam perlahan-lahan berjalan kehadapan Bumblebee dan menyuruh _Autobots _itu untuk menatapnya secara langsung. "Tadinya kuharap kau bisa tenang-tenang di rumahku, atau kau bisa bergabung dengan Optimus dan teman-temanmu yang lain untuk menangkap para Decepticons..."

Bumblebee meraung kembali, bahkan dia menitikan beberapa cairan oli dari matanya, Dia menangis.

"Oh _bee._" Sam memegang kepala Bumblebee, mengelusnya seperti dia memanjakan anjing peliharaannya, Mojo. "Jangan sedih seperti ini, kau tahu kalau aku mengagumi mu, selamanya kau akan tetap menjadi mobil pertamaku."

Sam tersenyum kepada Bumblebee, dan nampaknya membuat _Chevrolet _berwarna kuning itu jadi agak lebih tenang sedikit.

"Aku akan mengurus kekacauan yang kau buat dahulu, lalu aku akan kembali lagi, jangan berbuat macam-macam lagi_._"Sam lalu berjalan menuju pintu keluar garasi. "_ I love you, Bee._" Lalu dia pergi keluar menghampiri Mikaela yang ternyata sudah menunggunya di luar dengan bunga berwarna ungu di tangannya.

_Camaro.... _eh, _Chevrolet _berwarna kuning yang merupakan anggota setia _Autobots _itu merasa beruntung memiliki 'pemilik' seperti Sam Witwicky, yang secara tidak sengaja 'menyatukan' takdir mereka berdua.

(FIN)

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

(Music Mode Author: **Before it's too late, **_**Goo Goo Dolls**_)

**MATTGASM:** ....Perasaan tadinya gua mao buat _Slash _Megatron/Starscream deh... *_di lempar gallon aqua*_ nyuahaha~!!! TF emang keren dari gua sd :)) Kenapa kartun TF nggak di tayangin di tipi lagi sih? T.T; gua kaga doyan TFAnimated... =3= emangnya gua bocah nonton begonoan (_EMANG ELO AJA KALI NGGAK SADAR UMUR._) Thanks For Reading, anyway!

**OMAKE: **kalian bisa menemukan percakapan Sam dan Bee di awal film _'TF2: Revenge of the Fallen'_ gwa emang sangat doyan ama TF yah... ;P


End file.
